


La Chouette se noie

by Nuts



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans cette immense étendue de bleu profond mais cela ne lui semblait pas important. Rien ne lui semblait plus important que ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Chouette se noie

  La jeune femme regardait la mer, comme elle le faisait depuis des heures déjà. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans cette immense étendue de bleu profond mais cela ne lui semblait pas important. Rien ne lui semblait plus important que ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant. Elle regardait la mer. Les vagues s'écrasaient sur la plage dans un bruit apaisant pour ses oreilles. Et le sable sous ses  pieds  lui  paraissait  plus  doux  que  jamais.

 

Son esprit était comme embrumé.  Et elle avait envie de pleurer, mais cela n'était pas digne d'elle. Non, elle ne  pouvait pas pleurer. Même si son cœur la faisait souffrir comme jamais.

 

Elle n'avait jamais compris les histoires d'amour passionnelles, impossibles, tragiques. Hélène et Pâris, Camille et Curiace, Roméo et Juliette, Rose et Jack et d'autres du genre...  Maintenant, elle comprenait.  Oui,  elle comprenait  enfin  pourquoi  cet  imbécile  de  Pâris  avait  provoqué la Guerre de Troie.

 

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas agir d'une manière si insouciante. Elle devait inspirer la Sagesse, la Droiture. Elle ne pouvait se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, même si ce désir la consumait plus que ne l'aurait fait n'importe quel feu. 

 

C'est pour cela qu'elle regardait la mer depuis des heures, espérant y trouver une échappatoire. Car elle représentait ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Elle représentait l'impossible pour elle. Elle représentait l'ennemi.

 

Elle soupira, alors que ses yeux nuages suivait l'écume que formaient les vagues. Un sourire mélancolique, triste, orna son beau visage. Elle avança de quelque pas, souleva sa robe et profita de  la  douce caresse  de  l'eau sur ses pieds.  Qu'est-ce  qu'elle  pouvait  aimer cette  sensation !

 

Malheureusement, ce fut de courte durée.

 

\- **Que fais-tu ici  ?**   prononça  une  voix  dans  son  dos.

 

Elle  sursauta.  Elle avait longuement imaginé ce moment.  A rester sur la  plage,  il  finirait  bien par venir. Elle le savait. Bien qu'elle le redoutait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir en même temps. En général, elle n'aimait pas les risques et pourtant elle était là depuis des heures, à attendre qu'il vienne, tout en  espérant qu'il  ne vienne pas.

 

Elle  hésitait  à se retourner. Dire qu'elle avait peur !  Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, bien évidemment.  Mais elle redoutait le moment où elle croiserait ses prunelles bleus océans. Elle les  aimait  comme  elle  pouvait les  détester. C'était  fou,  tous  ces  sentiments  contradictoires qui  affluaient  en  elle.  De  quoi  rendre fou  n'importe  quel  mortel.

 

\- **Athéna.**

 

Mais  elle  n'était  pas  mortelle.

 

Elle se retourna enfin, faisant voler ses boucles brunes au passage. Il était devant elle,  les  mains dans les poches. Il avait toujours eu cette allure décontractée. Il portait un short de plage. Sa chemise bleue claire était légèrement ouverte, laissant entrevoir son torse halé. Ses cheveux foncés étaient en désordre, bougeant sans cesse selon la brise marine. Il avait une légère barbe, comme s'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis deux jours. Et puis, il y avait ses yeux. Ils étaient pétillants de malice, comme à l'ordinaire, même s'ils avaient cet éclat intrigué, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de la Déesse. On pouvait voir ses petites rides de sourire,  mais il ne souriait pas.

 

\- **Que fais-tu ici ?**   répéta-t-il.

 

Pendant une seconde, Athéna chercha une excuse. Mais elle ne trouva rien de plausible.  C'était le comble, qu'elle, la Sagesse incarnée,  ne trouve pas de raison d'être là, à part la stupide vérité. Mais  la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé si c'était par orgueil, par honte ou par peur d'être rejetée.

 

\- **Je n'ai pas le droit de venir regarder la mer ?**

 

L'homme plissa les paupières, il  essayait de lire en elle, elle le savait. Mais comme à chaque fois, il ne trouva rien dans les prunelles d'orage de la brune. Il soupira, mais son regard perçant ne la quitta pas un  instant.

 

\- **Pourquoi viendrais-tu  dans mon domaine ?**

 

Ce  fut  au  tour  d' Athéna  de  soupirer.  Elle savait qu'elle était plus intelligente, mais parfois le manque  de perspicacité des autres l'exaspérait vraiment. C'est pour cela qu'elle agit sans réfléchir devant cet  homme qui  arrivait  à  la  mettre  hors  d'elle  chaque  fois  qu'elle  le  voyait.

 

\- **Tu le sais très bien, Poséidon.**

 

Les deux dieux de l'Olympe se lorgnèrent.  Athéna  se  gifla  mentalement  d'avoir  dit  cela,  d'avoir été si directe. Et, pire, elle lisait dans les prunelles du Dieu de la Mer qu'il  avait  compris où elle voulait en venir.  Elle retira ses pieds de l'eau, non sans regret, et fit quelques pas vers l'homme.

 

\- **Athéna...**

**\- Je vais partir.**

 

Il fut surpris par ce ton coupant qu'elle avait employé, mais il ne fit rien à part la fixer. Elle était une énigme pour lui de toute façon. A quoi bon chercher à comprendre ?  Mais il attendait qu'elle s'explique. Il attendait de voir quelle excuse elle allait lui sortir pour fuir. Il était loin d'être idiot. Et il attendait de voir à quel point elle le sous-estimait.

 

\- **Il n'est pas bon pour moi de rester dans ton domaine,** se justifia-t-elle, choisissant exprès le mot qu'il  avait employé plus tôt.

\- **Tu n'es pas obligée de partir,**   rétorqua-t-il sans réfléchir.

 

Ce fut  au tour de la  Déesse de le dévisageait comme s'il avait dit la pire idiotie du monde.  Depuis  quand tenait-il de tel  propos à son égard ? Une vive chaleur parcourut son corps, mais elle s'efforça de la chasser. Elle soupira.

 

 - **Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe quand une chouette s'approche trop de l'eau ?** demanda-t-elle.

 

Poséidon ne répondit pas. Il  voyait  un  peu  où  elle  venait  en  venir,  mais il ne voulait pas le formuler. Il  ne  voulait  même  pas  le  penser !

  

**\- A trop se mouiller les plumes, elle se noie.**

**\- Mais tu es aussi l'olivier.**

 

Il lui avait répondu tout de suite, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle allait dire et qu'il avait  longuement réfléchis à une répartie. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle la laissait pantoise. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Faisait-il référence à  l'objet de leur  rancœur, Athènes ?

 

Non, mais alors...

 

\- **Tu es l'olivier. Et l'olivier a besoin d'eau pour vivre.**

 

Athéna repensa  à  la  sensation  que  lui  procurait  les  vagues  quand  elle  caressait ses chevilles, et  aux rares  fois  où  sa  peau  avait  effleuré  celle du  Dieu et du sentiments similaire que cela lui avait  apporté. Il  avait  peut-être  raison,  après  tout...

 

**\- Peut-être.**

 

Elle fit un pas vers lui. Son regard était plus encré dans le sien que jamais.  Son cœur commença à battre à tout  rompre.  Ah !  Si  Aphrodite  savait  tout ce qu'il se tramait en elle à ce moment,  s'en était finit de sa réputation ! Mais elle était seule sur la plage.

 

Seule avec Poséidon.

 

Celui-ci fit  un  pas  en  avant  aussi  et  ils  se  retrouvèrent  juste  à  quelques  centimètres l'un de l'autre. La  tension  dans  l'air  était  électrique.   Ils  avaient  toujours  été  ennemis,   ils  s'étaient  toujours  détestés.  Et  pourtant,  ils  ne  cessaient  d'être  attirés  l'un  vers  l'autre  par  une  force  invisible.

 

\- **Athéna.**

 

Et l'un comme l'autre savait comme remédier à cela.  Ils  l'avaient  déjà  fait,  une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Après la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Tout le monde était fatigué des combats. Et eux, ils étaient incapables de résister à leur attraction.

 

\- **Poséidon...**

 

La  Déesse  Grecque ne tenait plus,  c'est pour cela qu'elle était venue sur cette plage et qu'elle contemplait inlassablement la mer.  Elle n'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque qu'elle était au bout de ses moyens.  Mais  le Dieu des Océans l'avait compris.

 

Il sortit les mains de ses poches.  Son  regard  ne  changea  aucunement.  Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les poignées de la fille de Zeus et une délicieuse décharge électrique traversa leurs deux corps.

 

Athéna cligna des yeux.  Son souffle se mêla lentement à  celui de l'homme en face d'elle.  Et tout  sembla allait  d'un  lenteur  irréelle,  même  pour  deux  immortels  comme  eux.   Doucement,  tout   doucement, il posa les lèvres salées sur celle de la brune.

 

Ils partagèrent  ainsi  un baiser chaste,  d'une  grande  tendresse,  comme  s'ils  étaient un couple heureux, depuis  longtemps. L'espace  d'un  instant, Athéna  oublia  tout.  Elle oublia  jusqu'au  nom  d'Athènes.  Plus  rien  ne  comptait,  à  part le  doux  contact  du  Dieu.

 

Divin. Divin  était le mot exact pour qualifier ce moment. Ni  plus,  ni  moins.  Elle n'aurait jamais espéré plus d'un baiser.  Son cœur battait à tout rompre,  lui procurant une délicieuse adrénaline.

 

Elle  s'écarta  lentement  et  plongea   ses   yeux    gris   dans   les   orbes   bleus   de   son  ennemi   juré.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son ennemi. Si ce n'était pas existant, ça ?

 

Ses paupières se fermèrent alors que les  lèvres  de  Poséidon  se posaient encore une fois sur les siennes.


End file.
